I'm Not Your Servant !
by Yue.aoi
Summary: (Sequel of Still Falling in Love with You) Sasuke menepati janji nya untuk menemui Naruto langsung di kantor Hokage. Naruto dengan terpaksa memenuhi janji nya dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun pada nya, termasuk dengan membiarkan Sasuke bercinta dengan nya. /Note : yaoi, explicit sex scene/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I'm Not Your Servant ! © Yue. Aoi**

 **Sequel of Still Falling in Love with You**

 **Pair : Sasuke. U x Naruto. U, slight of NaruHina**

 **Rate : M**

 **Note : OOC, Typo, Yaoi & Explisit Scene, One Shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Kini, mereka berdua menjalankan hubungan rahasia tanpa diketahui oleh istri masing-masing.

Naruto begitu merindukan Sasuke dan merindukan bibir lembut pria itu serta sentuhan Sasuke di kulit nya. Kali terakhir mereka bertemu adalah saat Sasuke berada di sebuah gedung dan Naruto tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berdua dengan kekasih nya serta melakukan hal yang romantis.

Misi Sasuke untuk mengawasi Shin Uchiha telah selesai beberapa minggu yang lalu dan saat ini Sasuke sedang berada dalam misi lain untuk keluar desa.

Kini, Naruto sedang berada di teras belakang rumah sambil memegang sebuah surat yang dikirimkan oleh hewan summon Sasuke dengan secangkir kopi di atas meja.

Perlahan, Naruto membuka surat itu dan membaca isi nya.

 **Dobe, aku telah menyelesaikan misi. Besok aku akan menemui mu di kantor Hokage pukul tujuh malam. Kuharap kau tidak melupakan janji mu.**

Naruto meringis membaca pesan itu. Sasuke masih tak berubah, ia tetap mengirimkan pesan dengan singkat dan hanya mengatakan inti dari pesan itu. Pesan itu dikirimkan kemarin dan ia bahkan baru saja membaca pesan itu saat ini.

"Dasar Sasuke-kun", gumam Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Jantung nya saat ini berdebar keras dan ia bahkan tak ingat pernah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk membiarkan Sasuke 'menyentuh' nya lebih selain Sasuke sendiri yang mengutarakan hal itu pada Naruto dan memaksa Naruto menuruti nya.

 _Tunggu, kenapa aku menyebut nya Sasuke-kun ? Ia saja memanggilku dobe ! Maka aku akan tetap memanggil nya teme_

Naruto berdecak kesal membayangkan kekasih nya yang dapat memaksa nya seenak hati dan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya, Sasuke tak sadar bila Naruto kini adalah seorang Hokage.

Seorang wanita berudia tiga puluhan dengan surai indigo dan berpayudara besar tampak menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto-kun, ini ramen yang kubuatkan untuk mu"

"Ah, Hinata-hime", Naruto segera memasukkan surat itu ke dalam saku celana dan menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup. "Terima kasih untuk ramen nya"

"Ya. Bila kau ingin menambah ramen lagi katakan saja padaku. ", Hinata berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan halaman belakang rumah nya.

"Tunggu, Hinata-hime"

"Apa ?"

Naruto mengecup bibir istri nya singkat dan membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"N-naruto-kun, kau-"

"Ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena malam ini aku akan meninggalkan mu di rumah sendirian"

"Kenapa ? Kau ada misi mendadak, Naruto-kun ?"

"Tidak. Hari ini teme kembali ke desa dan aku ingin mengajak nya pergi minum bersama."

"Begitukah ? Baiklah, jaga diri mu baik-baik, Naruto-kun", Hinata menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Ia telah memasak masakan kesukaan suami nya dan berharap agar pria itu menemani nya hari ini.

Naruto mencubit hidung istri nya dengan gemas hingga memerah dan mengacak surai indigo itu serta berbisi, "Tenang saja. Aku tidak bersama dengan wanita manapun selain kau, Hinata-hime"

Wajah Hinata memerah dan ia berkata, "Jangan pulang ke rumah bila kau terlalu mabuk, Naruto-kun. Menginap saja bersama Sasuke-san"

Untuk sesaat, Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan istri nya. Ia merasa bersalah dan khawatir bila wanita itu mengetahui hubungan terlarang nya. Ia tentu saja mencintai istri nya meskipun ia juga mencintai Sasuke. Perasaan nya sungguh rumit untuk di deskripsikan, namun ia menikmati kehiduoan nya saat ini.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kurasa terkesan tidak etis bila seorang hokage berjalan di jalanan dalam kondisi mabuk. Maka bila kau mabuk, sebaiknya menginap saja"

Naruto menghabiskan kopi dan ramen nya serta mencium kening istri nya dengan singkat, "Jaa ne, Hinata-hime"

"Jaa, Naruto-kun", Hinata melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Seluruh pegawai di kantor Hokage telah pulang pukul tujuh malam, kecuali beberapa ninja yang bertugas menjaga kantor Hokage. Kondisi desa cukup damai sehingga Naruto tidak perlu bekerja hingga larut malam di kantor.

Naruto menyalakan lampu dan duduk di kursi nya. Mata nya terus menatap ke arah pintu dan menunggu kehadiran Sasuke. Ia merasakan chakra yang sangat di kenal nya semakin mendekat dan terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Masuklah, teme", ucap Naruto. Ia tanpa sadar mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan tersenyum. Ia merasakan semangat nya bergejolak dan ia ingin segera bertemu Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menatap nya dengan seringaian di wajah nya, "Dobe, aku sudah datang ke kantor mu. Maka aku akan menagih janji mu"

"Bagaimana dengan misi nya ?", Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menahan senyum nya dangan memasukkan kedua ujung bibir ke dalam mulut.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun dan ia mendekati Naruto serta mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Wajah Naruto memerah dan jantung nya berdebar semakin keras, sementara Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Teme ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Serahkan laporan misi mu pada ku sekarang"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau ?", Sasuke menyeringai sambil menatap Naruto yang kini menggembungkan pipi dengan jengkel. Naruto terlihat marah –lebih tepat nya berpura-pura marah- pada Sasuke.

"Jadi kau melawan perintah Hokage, teme ?"

"Tch… aku tahu kau hokage, dobe"

"Ya ! Namun kau bersikap seenak nya. Sebagai seorang ninja yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan bila mendatangi kantor hokage"

"Aku bukan datang kesini sebagai ninja yang melaporkan misi. Aku datang kesini sebagai pria yang menagih janji mu"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah seenak nya Sasuke. Namun, ia tak meragukan kinerja Sasuke sebagai seorang ninja. Sasuke takkan kembali ke desa sebelum menyelesaikan misi, tak peduli seberapa lama misi yang dijalani nya. Ia bahkan meninggal keluarga nya selama belasan tahun demi sebuah misi penting.

"Berikan laporan misi mu padaku, teme"

"Tch… jangan membuatku mengulang ucapan ku, dobe"

"BERIKAN LAPORAN MISI MU !", Naruto memukul meja dengan keras dan berusaha terlihat menakutkan dengan meniru gaya hokage kelima.

Sasuke tertawa dan wajah Naruto semakin memerah akibat kesal.

"Ini tidak lucu, teme", Naruto menepuk kening nya. "Argh… kau membuat ku frustasi. Seharus nya kau menuruti ku, teme. Aku Hokage dan kau adalah bawahan ku. Kau adalah pelayan ku"

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menarik tangan pria beriris sapphire itu serta menggendong nya dengan mudah. Ia meletakkan tubuh Naruto di atas meja dan mendekati wajah nya ke arah Naruto.

"T-teme, kau-"

"Kau bilang aku pelayan mu, hn ?"

Tatapan Sasuke tetap tajam dan menakutkan seperti biasa. Bahkan kini semakin menakutkan dengan sharingan dan rinnegan di mata nya. Jantung nya berdebar keras dan wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajah nya.

Dari dekat, wajah Sasuke terlihat tak berubah meskipun terdapat tanda penuaan. Iris onyx itu masih terlihat menawan dan memancarkan kharisma nya meskipun tidak ada lagi rambut bokong ayam yang merupakan ciri khas nya. Pria itu masih memiliki kulit putih mulus yang tak bercela meskipun banyak hal telah terjadi dan ia menjalani misi yang sulit. Selain itu, rasa bibir tipis merah itu masih tak berubah sejak pertama kali ia merasakan nya saat di akademi dulu.

"Tentu saja. Aku Hokage dan kau adalah ninja yang bekerja di bawah perintah ku"

Sasuke berdecih dan ia menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

"Kau meminta laporan misi ? Aku akan memberikan nya asalkan kau menepati janji mu, dobe"

Naruto melompat turun dari meja dan segera kembali ke meja nya dengan cepat. Ia menatap ke arah Sasuke dan berkata, "Laporan misi adalah kewajiban bagi setiap ninja, teme"

"Tepati janji mu, dobe"

Dengan bibir mengerut, Naruto berkata sambil mengacak rambut kekasih nya, "Kau sudah menepati janji mu. Maka aku juga akan menepati janji itu meskipun sebetulnya kau memaksaku berjanji"

Sasuke mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dari saku jubah nya dan memberikan nya pada Naruto.

Naruto membaca laporan itu dan tampak mengangguk. Kinerja Sasuke selalu memuaskan dan ia mempercayakan Sasuke untuk menjalani misi rahasia penting meskipun ia pernah menjadi seorang pengkhianat desa.

"Jadi, orang yang menyebarkan informasi penting desa merupakan anggota ANBU ?"

"Semua informasi tertulis di kertas itu, dobe"

Naruto membaca tulisan Sasuke dan tersenyum. Ia pasti sangat konyol saat ini. Ia bahkan senang hanya dengan membaca laporan misi dari Sasuke dan mencintai tulisan indah pria itu sama seperti ia mencintai sang penulis tulisan indah itu.

"Ne, maukah kau menemani ku ke kedai untuk minum bersama mala mini ?"

"Tidak, dobe"

"Kau menolak perintah seorang hokage, teme ?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan pria itu terdiam.

"Malam ini, ikutilah permintaan ku. Kau harus menepati janji ku, dobe"

"Baiklah", Naruto menghembuskan nafas dengan pasrah. Hanya untuk malam ini ia akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun pada diri nya, bahkan walaupun meminta seks sekalipun.

.

.

Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk pergi ke salah satu ryoukan yang tak jauh dari kantor Hokage. Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan harus menyamar dan menyembunyikan chakra mereka serta berpura-pura menjadi penduduk sipil.

Lima botol sake terletak di atas nakas dan Naruto serta Sasuke telah menghabiskan sebotol penuh. Kepala Naruto mulai terasa pusing dan wajah nya memerah.

"Teme, kau tidak merasa pusing sama sekali ?", tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepala nya.

"Tidak"

Naruto membuka botol sake kedua dan meminum nya hingga tersisa setengah. Perlahan, Sasuke membuka botol lain nya dan menghabiskan sebotol penuh.

"Dobe, sesuai janji ku, aku akan meminta lebih pada mu"

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia mulai kehilangan kendali atas tubuh nya dan Sasuke terlihat begitu mengairahkan.

"Tidak boleh, teme"

"Tch… malam ini aku adalah tuan mu, dobe"

Tanpa emngatakan apapun, Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh Naruto sambil membawa sebotol sake yang masih terisi penuh dan botol sake milik Naruto yang masih terisi setengah.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mengendong Naruto menuju lantai kayu yang terdapat di samping ofuro. Efek sake mulai memengaruhi kesadaran Sasuke dan ia segera menutup pintu.

"Aku ingin menikmati sake cara baru, dobe"

"Aku juga ingin mencoba nya"

"Lepaskan seluruh pakaian mu dan berbaringlah di atas lantai kayu ini"

"Bukankah kita harus membersihkan tubuh sebelum masuk ke dalam ofuro ini, teme ?"

Sasuke melangkah maju dan melucuti pakaian Naruto dengan paksa. Tenaga Sasuke begitu kuat sehingga Naruto hanya dapat pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini.

Pakaian atas Naruto telah terbuka dan Sasuke melepaskan celana Naruto. Kini, Naruto tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun dan tubuh nya masih terlihat berotot di usia tiga puluhan dengan ukuran alat kelamin yang tidak terlalu besar dan berwarna merah menggoda.

Kesadaran Naruto semakin menghilang dan Sasuke yang tengah melucuti pakaian nya terlihat menggairah kan. Ia melepaskan pakaian atas Sasuke saat Sasuke melepaskan celana nya

Terlihat tubuh yang putih dan mulus dengan toto yang terbentuk sempurna tepat ketika Naruto melepaskan pakaian atas Sasuke. Naruto hendak mencium bibir Sasuke dan Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke tembok dan menahan nya dengan tangan serta melumat bibir merah menggoda itu serta bertukar saliva.

Lidah Sasuke bergerilya memasuki rongga mulut Naruto dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Naruto hingga pria itu merasa geli dan hampir melepaskan pagutan nya.

"Umphh… Uhh", Naruto berusaha menahan sensasi geli yang menggoda. Sasuke melepaskan pagutan nya dan Naruto melepaskan celana Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terlihat tampan dan menawan dengan tubuh yang bagus dan tak berbeda dibandingkan kali terakhir Naruto melihatnya saat pubertas dulu. Kini, ia bahkan membandingkan tubuh telanjang Sasuke saat pubertas dulu dan saat ini.

Sasuke yang dulu masih terlihat imut dan Naruto bersumpah sambil mendeklarasikan pada diri nya sendiri bila Sasuke adalah rival abadi nya. Dan kini, ia mengagumi ketampanan wajah pria di hadapan nya dan menjadikan rival nya sebagai kekasih nya bahkan hendak bercinta dengan pria itu saat ini.

Naruto melepaskan celana Sasuke dan menatap alat kelamin pria itu yang terlihat menegang akibat bergairah serta membuat ukuran nya semakin membesar dan panjang dengan warna merah menggoda.

"Teme, alat kelamin mu besar sekali. Sakura-chan pasti akan kesakitan"

"Bersiaplah dan biasakan diri mu dengan ku, dobe", Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Ia benci membicarakan orang lain di saat seperti ini.

"Teme, kumohon. Jangan buat aku merasa kesakitan malam ini", suara Naruto terdengar pelan dan memelas serta membuat gairah terpendam Sasuke bangkit.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar sensual, "Aku adalah 'tuan' atas tubuh mu malam ini. Kau harus memuaskanku"

"Teme ?", Sasuke menarik Naruto dan berbisik, "Biarkan aku menikmati sake, dobe"

Naruto berbaring di atas lantai kayu dan Sasuke menuangkan botol sake milik Naruto ke atas tubuh telanjang Naruto. Kemudian, dengan lidah yang terampil Sasuke mulai menjilat sake itu.

Lidah Sasuke bergerilnya di atas leher Naruto dan mengigit nya sedikit.

"Sakit, teme', Naruto berusaha memukul Sasuke.

"Kau berani memukul ku ? Aku hanya meninggalkan tanda 'kepemilikan' ku di tubuh mu"

"Ahhh ! Teme !"

Naruto mendesah ketika lidah Sasuke menggelitik putting susu nya. Wajah nya bahkan memerah dan temperature di sekeliling mereka seolah meningkat.

Alat kelamin Naruto telah menegang sempurna, namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia menguyur diri nya sendiri dengan botol sake yang terisi penuh dan bergantian dengan Naeuto serta meminta Naruto menjilati tubuh nya.

Jilatan Naruto tak sehandal Sasuke, namun setidaknya cukup memuaskan. Sesekali, alat kelamin Naruto yang telah ereksi mengenai bagian paha dalam Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke merasa geli dan semakin menikmati sesi bercinta mereka.

Jilatan Naruto semakin kebawah dan mulai mengarah ke alat kelamin Sasuke yang telah tegang sepenuh nya dan mulai menjilat nya. Sesekali, bibir mungil pria tampan bersurai raven itu mulai mengeluarkan lenguhan. Bahkan cairan sperma sudah hampir keluar.

"Dobe… cepat, berbaring"

"Baiklah, teme"

Naruto segera berbaring dan Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia berbaring dengan hati-hati di atas tubuh Naruto serta mengarahkan alat kelamin nya ke mulut Naruto.

"Hisap milikku dan puaskan aku"

Sasuke mengarahkan wajah nya ke arah alat kelamin Naruto dan menghisap alat kelamin Naruto. Rasa pekat dari cairan kental dengan aroma amis berwarna putih mulai menuruni kerongkongan Sasuke dan Sasuke menikmati rasa itu. Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama dan Sasuke membuat gerakan naik turun di alat kelamin Naruto sehingga cairan kental itu keluar semakin banyak.

Tubuh Sasuke berkeringat dan udara di sekeliling mereka terasa panas, begitupun dengan Naruto. Permainan mereka begitu bergairah dan mereka berdua semakin bergairah.

Kini, Naruto mulai merasa lemas. Alat kelamin nya tak lagi ereksi dan Sasuke semakin bergairah. Naruto berada di dalam ofuro dan Sasuke berada di atas tubuh nya serta memulai penetrasi di anus nya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke-kun. Ini kali pertama ku melakukan nya dengan pria", Naruto meringis dan setitik air mata mengalir di pipi nya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat dan mengelus surai pirang itu dengan lembut. Sasuke melakukan penetrasi dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Naruto dengan satu tangan dan memeluk dengan tangan lain nya.

Kehangatan air hangat di ofuro menambahkan sensasi tersendiri bagi mereka berdua. Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan mulai mencium bibir merah tipis itu dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua semakin larut dalam gairah dan dalam sekejap membuat Naruto terbiasa. Kerinduan mereka berdua akan sentuhan yang sempat tertunda kini tersalurkan dalam sesi bercinta mereka.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengakhiri sesi bercinta mereka dan mandi bersama setelah penetrasi dalam. Naruto terlihat sangat lelah, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua mengganti pakaian mereka dengan yukata yang tersedia di ryoukan.

Mereka dengan sengaja meletakkan futon bersebelahan dan Naruto membaringkan kepala di dada bidang Sasuke dan Sasuke kembali mengelus surai pirang itu.

"Terima kasih telah menepati janji mu, dobe"

Untuk sesaat, Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Terima kasih untuk segala nya, teme. Untuk pengalaman bercinta yang kau berikan dan cinta mu pada ku"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bila aku mencintai mu, dobe"

Naruto mengerutkan bibir seketika dan nampak kecewa. Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk kekasih nya dengan erat dan mengecup kening Naruto dengan singkat.

"Jadi, kau marah pada ku, hn ?"

"Tidak marah, hanya saja aku kecewa, teme"

Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata, "Nanti,aku akan melakukan nya lagi bersama mu. Biasakanlah diri mu untuk memuaskanku, dobe"

"Aku adalah Hokage, teme"

Sasuke menyeringai dan berkata, "Dalam bercinta, aku adalah 'tuan' mu, dobe. Aku bukan pelayan mu"

Naruto terlihat pasrah dan memejamkan mata nya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan harus kembali bekerja besok pagi. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan berkata, "Oyasumi"

"Hn, oyasumi"

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat dan berusaha memejamkan mata nya. Naruto tertidur dengan cepat dan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar.

Sasuke mengerakkan sedikit tubuh nya tanpa melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto dengan singkat serta berbisik dengan pelan.

"Aishiteru, Naruto"

 **-Owari-**


End file.
